The Secret Diary of TMR
by Kimberlee18
Summary: Emilia Bliss finds a diary during christmas of her seventh year. This is no ordinary book. Mature content warning. TMR/OC


Takes place during The Chamber of Secrets. Warning: Adult Themes Previously posted on

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

The Chamber of Secrets had been opened and two students, a ghost, and a cat had all been petrified, their solid, lifeless forms appearing more like perfect statues than once animated beings behind large privacy screens in the hospital wing. The general consensus among the student population was that Harry Potter, who was only in his second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was to blame.

His fellow Gryffindor Emilia Bliss, however, thought this line of logic to be rather absurd. It wasn't that she thought it impossible that a second year could have opened the chamber, but more that she didn't believe that the brave Harry Potter would risk his life so willingly to save the wizarding school just a few short months ago, only to purposefully unleash a great evil upon them now. It just didn't make sense. Not that she had any idea who the actual culprit was.

Because of the troubles at school most of the student population had gone home for the Christmas Holidays, which was just fine for Emilia. It was nearly midnight on Christmas Eve and from her vantage point in front of the soothing flames of the common room fireplace, she could see millions of fat snow flakes drifting past the frosted windows nearby. Bright moonlight illuminated the wintry nighttime world outside and made everything look unnaturally soft and surreal.

The common room was nearly vacant, only she and a couple of straggling fifth years remained out of bed, and those two starry eyed teens had just now ended their lengthy make out session, and were slowly ascending the staircases to the dormitories above, unaware of her presence.

She hadn't really been watching them. In fact she hadn't even noticed them until a few moments ago when she awoke from her peaceful reverie to glance over at a large grandfather clock that stood near the amorous couple. When she spotted them, she blushed wildly and scooted down in her seat to avoid detection. They had obviously thought themselves well alone, as the male student had unbuttoned his partner's blouse, removed her bra and commenced to eagerly massage her exposed breast while he sucked on her tongue with so much enthusiasm he probably hurt her a bit.

Emilia was glad the armchair she hid in had such a large broad back and could easily conceal her. It would be beyond embarrassing for all parties if they had noticed her sitting there after such a passionate scene. Of course, just in case one of them glimpsed her as they made their way upstairs she feigned sleep, hoping that if they did noticed her, they would continue to ignore her, which, thankfully, they did.

After both sets of footsteps disappeared, Emilia checked the common room once again to ensure she was the only student left. When she confirmed that she was indeed alone, she got to her feet and stretched languidly, looking much like a sensual goddess in the soft glow of the firelight. She raised her arms above her reclined head and arched her back, her shiny black hair sweeping down over her shoulder blades.

If she could but see herself at this moment she would likely be quite amazed. Emilia was not tall, but not exactly short either. She had a smooth feminine body that was accentuated by ample breasts and a nicely rounded back side. Her face was an artists dream, emphasized by large dark eyes fringed with long black lashes, and a lush mouth that begged to be kissed. She knew that most of the student population considered her to be nice to look at. She didn't realize that her appearance caused instantaneous lust in the young men, and spite in the women. Actually, she considered herself to be mildly comely, but nothing special, and the silly antics of the boys who tried to woo her made her shake her head in a puzzled, amused way. In reality, it wasn't just the students who admired her appearance so avidly. It was recently brought to her attention by a rather rude Slytherin girl that Professor Lockhart was 'eye humping' her during their last examination. The girl asked Emilia to stop encouraging him, and to 'think about her reputation'. Before she could ask her how exactly she was encouraging such unfeasible behavior the chit had turned on her heel and marched away.

Emilia didn't believe that any teacher would ever really look at a student in a sexual way, but that notion was quickly dismissed after her last DADA class when the slimy Professor Lockhart suggested to her that she should visit him in his private quarters during the Christmas break to 'expand her learning experience to more physical applications'. Then he ran his knuckles down her cheek and across her breast. Emilia hadn't even responded to his outrageous suggestion before automatically grabbing her belongings and darting from the classroom. She was dreading seeing Lockhart at the feast tomorrow night, and as much as she wanted to attend, she was considering holing up in her dormitory for the entire day. Of course, she would still have to see him once classes began again. What would she do then?

Emilia ran a troubled hand through her dark hair and then shrugged away her dilemma for the moment. It was late and she ought to get to bed. She would revisit this disturbing situation in the morning after she was rested, and her mind less groggy.

She yawned widely and stretched once more before gathering up her belongings from the table in front of her. She looked mournfully at the essay she was to write for Professor Snape on the Draught of Living Death, and decided it could wait until tomorrow. Emilia lifted her school bag onto her shoulder, and looked around to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. All of her things were accounted for, so she lifted her bag onto the chair to zip it when something suddenly caught her eye. Tucked in the niche between the plump cushion and wide back of her armchair, she spotted the spine of a small black book. Emilia knew it wasn't hers but curiosity got the better of her and she pulled it from its hiding place and opened it. She saw that the first few pages were blank and flipped through it rapidly to discover that it was completely empty. She frowned down at the unused, aged book and wondered what she should do with it. When no solution came to her, she gave another tired shrug, slipped the book into her bag and then headed up the stairs to her dormitory.

_Luck must be favoring me_, she thought, as she opened the door to her recently deserted room. All of her roommates had gone home for the duration of the break to escape the danger that currently lurked the halls of Hogwarts. This meant days of uninterrupted peace and quiet, and it was the best gift Emilia could have wished for. It wasn't that she disliked her roommates, it was just that sometimes she got the feeling that they were purposefully adding to the angst that some of the other girls felt toward her. Though she had no proof, she sensed that they too objected to her. When her thoughts strayed, when she had a peaceful moment like this, she found herself wishing she wasn't so alone…that she had just one friend here at Hogwarts. One confidant who would make her feel slightly less desolate and isolated. Emilia had tried to make friends her first year, and at that time there were a few girls that she liked to hang out with, but as they got older, they too pulled away from her to join the ranks of those who talked about her behind their hands when she walked by. It hurt, but the pain was dull and easily ignored. Her roommates were civil in her presence, but she speculated that they too bad-mouthed her behind her back. She sighed and shook her head dejectedly. This was no way to feel on Christmas Eve.

It took only a few minutes for Emilia to change into her nightgown and get settled into bed. Once there she found that she wasn't quite as tired as she had been downstairs by the warm and cozy fire. She mused over what she should do with her time, and eventually decided to take another look at the old blank book she had found downstairs. She lifted the thin item from her bag and flipped through it again, confirming once more that it contained no clue as to who its owner might be. Then she turned it over and at last saw the name **Tom Riddle** printed neatly on the bottom of the back cover. Finding this name did nothing to help her decide what she should do with this mysterious little book, since she was certain there were no Gryffindors named Tom Riddle.

Emilia looked thoughtfully at the tiny tome and eventually decided that it must be a diary or journal that this Tom Riddle fellow, whoever he was, never got around to using. She sighed longingly as she considered this book of would-be secrets. It would be nice to have something to confide her inner most thoughts and feelings to. She had no real friends here, and though she knew that this book was not a person, she thought it an adequate substitute, at least for the moment. It wasn't as if she couldn't just remove anything she wrote if this Tom Riddle person ever came to reclaim his property.

With a nod of resignation, she pulled her wand out of her school bag. "_Lumos_," She said, and instantly the tip of the wand began to glow brightly in the darkened room. Emilia placed the shining wand on her bedcovers and then pulled her quill and ink from the bag, arranging them on the bed so that they would not spill and make a mess. Then she opened the book to the first clean white page and began to write:

_It is Christmas Eve and I am alone. My Name is Emilia Bliss._

She nearly dropped the quill in shock as the words she had just written dissolved into nothing, vanishing completely in just seconds. She nearly jumped out of the bed altogether when new words, words _she_ had not written, began to appear on the page.

_Well, that does not seem terribly blissful, Emilia Bliss. I am Tom Riddle._

_……………………_

Her sharp gasp was audible in the quiet of the empty room when the words appeared. She sat perfectly still, thinking that perhaps someone was playing a prank on her. She hadn't moved for more than a minute when the words on the page faded and were replacedwith new ones.

_Did I startle you?_ The little book asked. _I apologize if I did. It was not my intent. Please, why are you alone on such a night as this?_

Emilia hesitated until the words faded once again. She thought briefly about closing the book and stuffing it back into her bag until she could return it to the armchair whence it came, but then she considered that she had been lonely, she _had_ wanted someone to confide to, and now magically, she had the perfect solution right here in her hands. She nodded resolutely to herself and once again put ink to paper.

_You surprised me. I am all right now. I am alone because my roommates have all gone home and I have no other companions._

She watched again in fascination as the words she had just written faded and new ones began to materialize from nothing.

_You have no friends? No boyfriend?_

_No, I don't._ She wrote, feeling a bit self-conscious to admit it.

_How terrible._ The book replied. _Why did you remain when all of your roommates have gone?_

Emilia chuckled to herself as she thought about the question.

_I don't entirely know. _She joked. _Perhaps I have a secret death wish._

_How dark of you. _The mysterious diary responded. _Why would staying there mean you have a death wish? You aren't going to kill yourself are you?_

_No, no, nothing like that. _She assured. _Something potentially deadly is roaming the halls of this school. There have been attacks. Two people have been petrified. Have you ever heard of the Chamber of Secrets? It has been opened again._

The words faded again. Several seconds passed before there was a response.

_Yes, I have heard about it. You see, the Chamber of Secrets was last opened when I attended Hogwarts school long, long ago._

The answer truly surprised her since she had heard that the Chamber was last opened nearly fifty years ago. This diary was that old? Well, if this Tom Riddle person was a student when the Chamber was opened originally, maybe he had some information that could be useful to Professor Dumbledore.

_Really? _She wrote excitedly. _Do you know who opened it then? Was the person discovered?_

_Yes, I discovered him_. _I can show you. Would you like to see?_

Emilia felt a nervous excitement run through her. How cool would it be to be the person who identifies the culprit? She could be a hero!

_Yes, I want to see. Please, show me. _

Suddenly the book jumped in her hands and the pages began to turn rapidly all by themselves, settling finally on a page bearing the date June 13.

As she watched with wide eyes a small dot of white light began to form in the center of the book, and then it began to grow, spanning the borders of the pages and outward until Emilia was bathed in its vast brilliance. As she looked into the glow a picture began to take shape. It was very small and she had to press her face close to make out any detail, and before she could stop it she felt herself being pulled in. The sudden motion made her very dizzy and she closed her eyes to avoid becoming ill. When the sensation faded and she felt solid ground beneath her feet she hesitantly opened her eyes and found, much to her chagrin, that she was now standing in the entrance hall of the school.

On the marble staircase a small group of people stood quietly, as if waiting for something to happen, and just before the stairs stood a rather tall man with tidy, short back hair. She wondered if perhaps he was the diary's owner, but he had his back to her and he seemed quite absorbed in the happenings above, so she did not interrupt him.

Looking up at the people on the stairs, Emilia was startled to see a much younger Albus Dumbledore among the throng; she made to call out a greeting, but then stopped, not wanting to draw attention to herself when everyone else here was being so silent and watchful.

Nothing happened for several seconds and then the tall black-haired man slowly approached Professor Dumbledore. Standing as far back as she was, Emilia couldn't hear exactly what was being said, but she caught the words 'attack', and 'killed'. Her mind reeled as she pieced it together…someone had been killed? She found her feet moving forward before her brain could react, but as she reached the first marble stair she heard more footsteps echoing from above. To her horror several men were moving down the staircase toward her with what appeared to be a dead body covered with a simple white sheet hovering between them.

Emilia jumped out of the way before the men reached her, watching in morbid fascination as they escorted the lifeless form down the stairway and through the entrance hall to the front doors. She heard the brunette man ask Professor Dumbledore if the school was really going to be closed. His voice sounded frightened and yet defiant. It must have sounded strange to Dumbledore because he then asked the fellow, whom he identified as Tom, if he had anything he wished to disclose.

Tom responded no, and then turned and began to descend the steps. Emilia's breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. He was without a doubt the most attractive person she had ever seen. He looked to be approximately seventeen (she had expected someone who must be pushing 70 to look older), and he had sensual, deep, dark eyes which shone brightly within an impossibly handsome, distinguished face. Though her imagination was already hard at work, she longed to see what the rest of him looked like, since his long robes hid his figure. She looked at his hands and saw wonderfully long straight fingers and wondered vaguely what they might feel like on her body.

Emilia couldn't help but continue to stare at Tom Riddle as he approached her, even though he looked straight ahead, seemingly unaware of her, until for the briefest of moments, his dark eyes slid over her. She saw them widen as they fell on her face and then his scorching gaze traveled the length of her, making her realize that she was dressed only in her plain white cotton nightgown. Tom's step faltered as if he wanted to pause to continue to look, but he caught himself and stiffened his features, his eyes once again staring resolutely ahead.

He walked with purpose down the school's long, narrow corridors and stairways toward the dungeons, Emilia following close behind, until they came to a closed door from which a deep male voice emanated, speaking in soothing tones. With bated breath she watched Tom pull his wand from his robes and throw open the door. In the next instant there was a peculiar scurrying noise and then a piercing scream filled the empty hall.

………………………..

When Emilia saw the massive hairy spider speeding her way she nearly fainted, but instead she let loose the most ear-splitting shriek Tom had ever heard. The sound startled him so badly that he forgot himself and his memory reenactment. Stopping the memory in place, he scrambled into the hallway to see that exquisite young woman pressed flat against the wall, her delicious chest heaving, and a look of complete and utter terror etched on her pale face. She was obviously petrified from seeing such a large arachnid. He didn't blame her exactly. The first time he had seen the creature called Aragog he had been quite startled as well. Of course, he had sucked it up and gotten past it. This girl, Emilia Bliss, was obviously not going to show any such dignity.

Tom snorted in amusement, drawing the girls frightened, and now, furious gaze. "What the hell is so funny?" She demanded, in a high unpleasant voice.

A slow mocking smile drifted across Tom's handsome face. "That noise you made." He said simply, his smile turning slightly wicked, but not damaging his good looks at all.

Emilia could feel her face reddening in her embarrassment and anger. "Well, great ugly spiders might not bother you, but I'm not too fond of them!" She spat, the embarrassment fading and outrage filling her body and voice. She took a menacing step toward him, bringing herself up to her full height.

This did not intimidate Tom in the least. However, standing as she was, her lovely full breasts were displayed prominently through her thin, low-necked nightgown, and that, more than anything, affected him. His smile faded as his mouth began to water. His fingertips tingled as he imagined running them over the soft swell of her bosom, and he had to clench his hands into tight fists to keep from doing just that.

Emilia frowned as she watched him scrutinize her. Finally he shook himself as if waking from a dream and his eyes traveled back to her beautifully stern face. He opened his mouth to retort, but seemed momentarily speechless as he took in her perfect features once again. He felt his response to her all the way to his groin. In that instant he was glad his school robes were so obscuring, or she would certainly have noticed his body's reaction to her.

Tom was not an inexperienced youth. From the time he had first arrived at this school young females recognized his natural power and charm. They also told him time and time again how good-looking he was. Realizing his natural advantages, he spent this first three years studying them and practicing his seduction skills. By his fifteenth birthday he had deflowered, and debauched half of the fifth year girls and nearly a quarter of both the sixth and fourth year girls as well. His great magical prowess helped to bolster his allure all the more, and it gave him the ability to easily coerce the occasional less-than-accommodating females. He wondered idly if this female would be eager for him.

"You should never venture into the forbidden forest then, since that place contains a menagerie of creatures much worse than one silly spider." He mused, giving her a playful smirk.

"Yeah, thanks for the tip." Emilia said dryly, her temper slowly abating. She glanced at the dark room from which the spider had emerged. "There, ah, aren't any more of them coming, are there?" She giggled unnaturally, her voice still sounding edgy and stressed.

Tom chuckled then, and Emilia felt the sound dance up and down her spine like a million teasing fingers. "Thankfully, no." He grinned. "One was more than enough for even me."

She sighed in immense relief, and flashed him a bright, gratified smile.

He was reminded of brilliant sunlight breaking through dense rain clouds on an overcast day. Her smile stirred something in him, something unfamiliar, but warm and compelling. It unnerved him until he traced the emotion back to his groin. The intensity of his lust took him off guard, and caused him to focus his attention on the object of his desire.

His piercing dark eyes were studying her mouth intently. Emilia recognized that look. Professor Lockhart had looked that way before he had propositioned her, yet, it was not repulsive on Tom. She began to notice a strange but pleasant tension in her low belly and she felt her whole body flush over red. Her attention was fixed on his fervent eyes which looked eager to devour her. She began to tremble slightly, and her tongue darted out to moisten her suddenly parched lips.

That was all it took to tear away his dwindling restraint. Before he realized that he had moved, Tom found himself standing directly in front of her, his right hand wrapped around the back of her head. He pulled her toward him so suddenly she had no time to react, not that she wanted to fight him.

They looked at each other for a fraction of a second and then he captured her mouth with his own. It was like being struck by lightning. She felt his kiss all the way to her toes, which curled on the cold stone floor. The sensation in her belly spread upwards through her body as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly to her, while deepening the kiss.

Tom's only thoughts revolved around melding them together. It felt as if all of his blood had traveled straight to his stony arousal. He ran his hands down her back and felt smooth skin where undergarments should have been. A jagged moan erupted from him at this discovery. Slowly, he edged her backward until she was trapped between the cold stone wall and his hot, eager body.

Emilia felt the proof of his lust against her stomach and sighed wantonly, rubbing herself against him like a cat in heat. It was too much and yet not nearly enough for Tom so he hooked his hands beneath her bottom; hoisting her up so that he could grind his aching erection against her cloth covered heat.

He still needed more. Growling in frustration, he suddenly pulled away from her to pull off his robes. Once freed, he tossed the offending material thoughtlessly on the floor, his tie joining it an instant later. Then Tom launched himself at her again, pinning her securely to the wall with his hands and his rolling hips.

Emilia could feel every inch of his length as he thrust against her again and again. With every stroke she could feel him rubbing against her soft woman's flesh; parting her and stroking her rapidly swelling bud. The sensation coursed through her whole body, causing hot liquid to seep from her frenzied opening. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Shutting her eyes tightly, her body tensed more and more. As she neared her release Emilia couldn't help but to call out his name.

That single ragged word burst through the haze of scorching lust that gripped him. He never lost control like this. NEVER! Disgusted with himself, Tom pushed away from her. They were panting hard and both of them sported moist spots on their clothing where their bodies had so frantically tried to connect. Tom's pulsating erection was still burning, encouraging his body to seize her, to tear her nightdress off, and take her as fast and rough as he could. He shook his head to clear his befuddled brain, and finally regaining control, Tom righted his mussed clothes, and straightened his back. He had to really concentrate to stiffen his expression, once again displaying a soft beguiling smirk. "You are quite responsive." He said with a hoarse chuckle. "I didn't think you would be. Your words invoked images of a dowdy, meek girl. Not someone with such, ah, alluring qualities. Your passion took me quite by surprise and I forgot myself." It wasn't an apology, just a simple explanation.

Emilia heard his words, but she wasn't really listening. It was impossible to when her body was still on fire and feeling confused and bereft from his sudden deflection. Her eyes were glazed, and Tom recognized the stark desire he saw there. She wanted him…badly, and that knowledge thrilled him to the core. She obviously didn't understand that he was a bad-boy, and that bad-boys can be hazardous to your health. He knew how to mix pleasure and pain to create perfect sensation, and he briefly wondered how she would react should he sink his teeth into her smooth skin.

That thought alone sent even more hot blood pooling into his already painfully-aroused member. His hands clenched on their own, encouraging him to alleviate his lust one way or another. He needed to take her now, or send her away so that he could be alone with himself.

Emilia sat panting, her body edgy and impatient as it tingled from her near orgasm. She didn't understand why he stopped, and she wondered if she had done something wrong. Concerned that he had become turned off, she glanced down and was relieved to see the long, intimidating bulge in his slacks.

The thought struck her that he might be put off by her lack of inhibition. Maybe he thought she was a slut for her eagerness, and that was holding him back.

To tell the truth, Emilia was reeling from the newfound knowledge that her body's sexual needs could so easily over power her ability for rational thought. Over the past five years, Emilia had honed her skills at self-preservation. How else could she have retained her virginity for this long? Ever since she hit puberty she had been fending off the amorous advances of overzealous male admirers. There were some close calls, but her innocence was still intact. Now it was a nuisance. She wanted Tom more than anything else, ever, and she would have him, damn the consequences.

The look on her face was one of pure hunger and raw sexuality, and it was the most erotic thing Tom had ever seen. The best part of it was that it was directed at him. He felt himself throb as her eyes trailed down his body to rest on his uncomfortably tight slacks. The need he saw reflected in their molten depths made his aching erection jump, and hot fluid to seep out. Against his will, his mind began to beg for her touch. No other thoughts could override the fantasies swimming through his head. He _longed_ for her to touch him.

Tom's heart pounded when her hand slowly began to inch toward him, and his breath rushed out in a jagged moan when her fingers finally skimmed up his knee, and over his thigh. His hips bucked wantonly when her nails gently scraped over his engorged length, and he made to reach for her, but she put a restraining hand against his chest, gently applying pressure so that he lay back on the floor. Then Emilia straddled his legs, rocking back and forth gently so that he could feel her heat through the material of his slacks.

"I don't want us to stop." She whispered as she leaned down to plant teasing kisses over his jaw and ear. "Please, don't stop."

Tom's eyes nearly rolled back in his head as her restless bottom found just the right rhythm. He arched his back and encircled her waist with his hands, holding her body to his so that he could drag himself against her.

As good as it felt, he found that he couldn't simply hand over the reigns of control to her, and in the next second he flipped them over so that her body lay trapped beneath his heavy, rigid form.

"Tell me what you want." Tom murmured breathlessly against the rapidly throbbing pulse in her throat.

Her need for his body was unlike anything she had ever known. She longed to simply draw his whole being into her, like water into soil, but how could she explain that to him. Emilia considered how to tell him, but nothing summarized it more than, "I want you inside of me."

Those six words coursed like fire through his already impatient muscles, making his body heave urgently against hers, and his lungs burn for oxygen. Tom knew that if he came into her now, he would be done for, so he bit his bottom lip, using the pain to distract himself.

"Is that all?" He teased, as his tongue darted out to trace the shell of her ear, making her squirm and cry out. He lowered his right hand to the hem of her nightgown and slowly drew the thin material up, his fingers sliding over the sensitive skin of her thigh, causing her legs to tremble, and her hips to lift encouragingly.

Tom's smile was almost wicked, when he finally stroked her damp folds with his smooth, practiced touch. He was rewarded with a long deep feminine moan, and a violent body jerk that brought a bolt of pleasure shooting down his burning erection.

Emilia couldn't help but to grip the hair at the back of his head with a tight fist as his fingers began to work their magic on her body, quickly finding a rhythm that left her begging for more. His fingers stroked and circled her swollen bud, and then slid down to tease her velvety entrance. When one of his long fingers finally slid into her, her body clenched and twitched invitingly, sending fire racing to his balls. His smile turned into a grimace of pleasure and pain as his need to be inside her quickly spiraled out of control.

Tom pulled himself to his knees, and with his free hand, wrenched open his belt and the fly of his slacks, freeing his stony arousal. "Touch me," He commanded through clenched teeth.

Emilia barely heard him through the haze of her own passion, but the urgency of his tone got through to her and she lifted her hand to his body. It amazed her how soft his skin was, compared to how firm and inflexible the tissue beneath it felt. It was as if someone had wrapped marble in delicate silk. She loved the feel and texture of him under her fingers, but more than that she loved his ragged breath, and the tiny spasms that made his whole body shiver.

Having never done this before, Emilia took her time learning just where to touch him to get the best results. After spending a moment on his length, she decided to explore the rest of him. She slowly glided her other hand down to the more spongy flesh of his scrotum. The moment her fingers found that sensitive area, Tom groaned and tried to pull away. "Oh, do you like that?" She asked playfully.

Tom gritted his teeth as he crawled over her again. Truth be told, he liked it a little too much, and he needed to stop her before he embarrassed himself. He forced his mind away from the pleasure, trying hard to forestall the urgent release he could feel building up under her ministrations. He had nearly regained control when her inquisitive fingers stumbled across the small patch of flesh between his scrotum and anus.

His sharp intake of breath told her she had struck gold. "What have we here?" She whispered coyly against his lips, just before his mouth claimed hers in a violent kiss.

He had meant to tell her to stop, but the feel of her soft lips against his was too great a temptation. His kiss was almost brutal in its urgency. Before she could react to the onslaught of such wild kisses, his tongue had worked its way into the velvety recesses of her mouth and slid provocatively against hers, coaxing a jagged moan from her throat.

That sound pushed him past his breaking point. Tom felt his restraint snap like a dry twig. He gripped her head tightly with his left hand, forcing her to match the desperate rhythm of his mouth, while his right hand jerked her nightgown up past her hips.

"I can't wait any longer." He murmured against her mouth as he hooked her left leg with his free arm and pulled it up, opening her body to him.

In less time than it took for her to draw breath, he had aligned his body with hers, and then without another word Tom surged forward into her, rending her maidenhead and filling her completely.

Emilia cried out when he tore through her thin barrier, but the pain was short lived – to be replaced by the odd sensation of her newly deflowered body stretching to accommodate his abrupt invasion. It was the strangest thing she had ever felt, but not in a bad way. It felt as if his body was simply a missing piece of her own; as if now, with him deep inside her, she was finally whole.

Above her, Tom was in his own private hell. The need to move was quickly overpowering him, but he knew that any motion would trigger his near immediate release. Though his pride demanded that he give her a display of his skills before he took his own pleasure, the tell-tale ache at the base of his spine meant that longevity would not be his friend tonight.

Resigning himself to the sensations coursing inside him, Tom jerked back so that he was scarcely still within her, and then he slammed their bodies together, filling her once more. Again and again he pounded into her too-narrow opening, and soon the pleasure swamped them both. With each subsequent thrust the once muted sounds of their individual moans and gasps became a symphony of ecstatic wailing which was amplified ten fold by the barren stone hallway.

As her pleasure quickly escalated, Emilia felt an irresistible pressure begin low in her belly. Every heave of his body made the slow burn spread until it threatened to consume her. It was rather frightening in its intensity, but she craved it more than anything else, ever. However, just as her pleasure reached its pinnacle Tom let loose the sweetest the most torturous whine she had ever heard. The sound was superseded by a deep shudder that enveloped him, and one last quaking surge forward with his hips that anchored their bodies together as he spilled himself inside her.

As his mind-numbing orgasm faded, Tom fell in a motionless heap atop Emilia. He had to force air into his lungs just to maintain consciousness. Never in his life had he ever experienced anything so powerful, and that worried him.

Suspicion began to evade his pleasantly befuddled post-coital brain. Who was this girl, and why did he react so strongly to her? Tom's eyes narrowed dangerously as he thought. Was she here to sap his energy and take his power? Did she know the truth about his existence in this book? If so, who sent her?

With all the dignity a mostly naked man could possibly muster, Tom lifted himself up and off of Emilia and began to dress. Not once did he look at her as he meticulously righted his clothing and smoothed down his mussed wavy back hair. If he had glanced even once, he would have seen the remnants of desire and the building confusion in Emilia's countenance.

When his appearance was perfect once more, Tom turned his cold dark eyes upon her and gave her a look that hinted at danger and promised retribution. More than one stout hearted wizard had shriveled under his patented glare, yet it did not seem to intimidate her.

"Who sent you here?" He demanded, giving his words a magical 'push' so that she would be inclined to tell the truth.

"What?" Emilia said, cocking her head to the side so that her long hair fell over her shoulder to sweep across her bare breast.

Tom tried to ignore the way his accursed body reacted to her, but just looking at her made his heart beat faster, and his recently sated member slowly spring to life once again. He clenched his fists tight, letting his nails did into his skin to distract him, forcing his mind to concentrate solely on his interrogation.

"Tell me why you are here!" He snapped angrily.

Pain shot through her features, and her body recoiled at his harsh words. She didn't understand what was going on. A moment ago he couldn't keep his hands off of her, and now he was treating her as if she were an unwanted interloper.

"You brought me here, remember!" She shouted angrily, feeling tears begin at the corners of her eyes.

Tom frowned. He _had_ invited her here. It was through his magic that she was with him in his own personal diary realm. That didn't satisfy him, however. The knowledge that some school-aged witch could use his own sexuality against him, that she could bring the soon-to-be-great Lord Voldemort to his knees…it was just too much.

Noticing her defensive posture and tone, he decided to switch tactics. After all, one can catch more flies with honey than vinegar. Tom assumed his most alluringly wicked smirk – one that he had successfully given to those especially resistant young would-be lovers.

"That's true." He said silkily, crouching down. He gently grasped a thick lock of her hair between his long sturdy fingers and brought it to his nose, inhaling deeply. "But how did you come to possess my diary? Was it given to you by another?"

Emilia watched him with wary, uncertain eyes. What was he playing at? Why had he seduced her so wonderfully before only to lash out at her moments after the seduction was complete? Her eyes narrowed menacingly. How dare he question her! How dare he take her virginity and then turn on her like a venomous snake? Humph! Slytherins!

She was angry at herself for allowing this to happen. She should have remembered that Slytherin boys are no good. Emilia had seen his house blazon on the chest of his robes, thus she should have remembered that all Slytherin males are sex-crazed, self-absorbed assholes who live by a _use em' then loose em'_ code of behavior.

Tom was still smiling as she pulled away from him and got to her feet. There was a strange gleam in her eye, but he paid it little mind. There was no way she could resist him, especially when he turned on the charm. He stood as well and waited for her to speak, but the words that eventually emerged from her were quite unlike what he was expecting.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She spat as she clenched her hands into tight fists. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

Tom's cool façade fell apart at her sudden outburst, and his face contorted in fury. "How dare you speak to me so rudely? I will make you regret your words!"

The fire in his expression made Emilia wince inside, and a slight shimmer of fear raced up her spine. He looked crazed, as if he might try and harm her. Well, let him try! Emilia was a skilled witch, but she had also learned muggle self-defense. If he wanted a fight, she would not back down.

"Answer me, whore!" Tom roared, incensed that she hadn't bowed under his fury. He raised his wand and pointed it at her heart.

"Fuck you!" Emilia screamed as she rushed at him with her fists raised and ready.

Her violent lunge took him off guard so that when she collided with him, he lost his footing and began to fall backward. He grabbed at her, hoping to regain his balance, but her forward momentum was too great and a second later he found himself flat on his back on the cold stone floor with her delightfully naked body draped over him.

Emilia immediately began to squirm and fight, so Tom wrapped his arms around her torso, pinning her arms to her sides. Still she fought him, her body jerking this way and that in an effort to break free of his iron grip. All she managed to do, however, was align her breasts perfectly with his face.

Even though his temper still burned brightly, Tom couldn't resist the temptation of her body. He rubbed his cheek against the expanse of her bosom until he located one of her pert, erect nipples. Like an infant eager for its meal, he sought out the nipple with his mouth. Once found, his tongue darted out to draw it into his hot mouth. His tongue and teeth swirled and nibbled until Emilia's initial cry of outrage turned into a low moan of pleasure.

Encouraged by the sound, and by the stirring deep in his loins, Tom adjusted his grip so that his left arm held her down, and his right was free to explore the supple flesh of her backside.

Emilia felt the need to hurt him slip away as he began his seduction anew. Though she was suspicious about his motives, she found that her body was still quite eager for his attentions. His mouth was gentle yet insistent at her breast, while his skilled fingers gripped and massaged her backside, nudging her legs apart so that she straddled his belly.

Once she was opened to him, she felt Tom's fingers dip ever lower to gently graze over her soft woman's flesh. She gasped at his slight touch, and rolled her hips against him instinctively.

Encouraged by her response, he slipped a long finger past her folds and stroked the length of her, eliciting a low moan and a deep shiver from her tense body. Soon he found a rhythm that she couldn't resist, and her body rocked and sought out the magic of his touch.

He smiled ruefully at how easily she forgot her anger to fall prey to his sexual demands. He wondered if she would be more willing to divulge her secrets if he encouraged her a bit more.

"Kiss me!" She begged, trying to pull free from his grip so that she could tangle her fingers in his hair. As soon as he released her, Emilia grasped his head in both of her hands and slammed their mouths together.

When she clutched his head tightly and mashed their mouths together he used her distraction to roll them over, so that he could maintain supremacy over her eager body from a more dominant position.

Tom indulged her need to anchor them together until the kiss became too wild and frenzied, then he pried her hands away and pinned them above her head with one hand while the other began a massage of her ribcage and the soft underside of her breast.

Emilia moaned deeply and arched her back, offering herself to him. Her wanton gesture momentarily aligned their bodies so that his cloth covered length rubbed provocatively against her. When he felt her heat against his sensitized body, Tom automatically ground himself against her, encouraging her to wrap her shapely legs around his hips to maintain the contact the between them.

To her dismay, Tom pulled away and rose up onto his knees. Her disappointment was short-lived however; as she watched him practically rip his shirt off to remove some of the barriers between their bodies. His hands stilled on the button of his fly when he realized that his frantic arousal was once again overpowering his sensibilities. He needed to regain control both of himself and the situation.

He forced his mind away from the demands of his body and looked intently down at her naked, shivering form. From head to toe she was really incredibly stunning, but what really drew his attention was the longing he saw reflected in her eyes. The all-consuming hunger that was etched across her face proved to him that her need was as great as his own – perhaps even more so. Her eyes told him how absolutely she craved his body and the release she had been denied all night.

Emilia gasped as Tom suddenly fell forward onto his hands, his face a breath from hers. He kissed her lips tenderly and then left her mouth to trail kisses down her throat to her breasts where he paused briefly to nip and lick her achingly hard nipples before continuing his decent past her ribs to her smooth white belly.

Tom twirled his skilled tongue around and across her navel while his hands massaged her hips and thighs. His lips and tongue felt wicked and delightful but they also tickled so badly Emilia couldn't stop the giggle that burst from her.

The silly female sound incensed him and his eyes gleamed as if she had issued a challenge against him. _Laugh at him, would she?_

Tom dipped ever lower until his mouth brushed gently against her low belly a hairsbreadth from the apex of her nether lips. Her skin was hot and twitchy from all of the near-misses it had endured at his hands, and he felt her body go still in anticipation of his next move.

He breathed her fragrance and felt his mouth water at the heady odor that enveloped him, and he began placing soft beguiling kissed all along the top of her mound, just above the neatly groomed nest of black hair that unsuccessfully obscured her woman's body from his view. At the same time his hands dropped down to push her legs out as far as possible, spreading her open for easier access.

Once she was fully exposed Tom placed his hands on the niche of her legs and splayed his fingers so that his thumbs could skim her moist opening. Those delicious digits stroked up and down her labia until her body opened like the petals of a flower, revealing her elongated bud and her glistening orifice.

As his thumbs began a slow circular massage of the skin just above her entrance, Tom quickly lowered his head and dragged his tongue along her parted folds.

Emilia held her breath in as she waited expectantly, and when his tongue finally made contact with her arousal she cried out and tried to buck him off of her, but his hands held her down.

Each teasing stroke of his tongue forced delicate moans and throaty grunts from her suddenly parched throat, but when he latched onto her tiny erect bud and began to suckle greedily, she screamed and reared back hard. She became so wild Tom had to use his forearms to restrain her violently quivering legs. When he finally regained control, he resumed his oral torture.

Just when she thought the pleasure couldn't possibly get more intense, he slipped a long finger inside of her, mimicking the rhythm his body would eventually make and she met him thrust for thrust. He loved the feel of her and he quickly added a second finger, increasing the tension inside her.

She was so wonderfully tight! As his fingers pumped her body enthusiastically he felt warm liquid bathe his hand. He loved the way her hot sheath clenched his digits and he became eager to feel those muscles work on his most sensitive organ.

Soon her internal spasms gained intensity and deep keening moans filled the air. She was quickly reaching the pinnacle of her pleasure and he wanted to watch her eyes as her release took her.

Jerking open his trousers, Tom quickly positioned himself so that the tip of his member butted impatiently against her.

She felt no pain as he impaled her for the second time, instead she felt a river of pleasure flood her and she cried out and clutched him to her as she instinctively rode him from beneath, building the sensation ever higher.

Tom held still and allowed her body to build momentum, He was drawn into the jarring pleasure of her rhythmic thrusts, and he wanted them both nearly frantic when he once again took charge of their passion.

Much too soon the moment came when he had to decide whether or not to finish. As torturous as it was to do, Tom wrenched back out of her and yanked her hips to his mouth.

It was like being struck by lightning when the near pain of her orgasm washed over Emilia's body. Her legs stiffened and trembled uncontrollably and all of her breath rushed out in along bellowing scream.

Tom immediately blanketed her and slammed their bodies together once more. He felt his pleasure quickly escalate, especially when her body gripped his in post-orgasmic spasms. His own release hit him harder than he would have thought possible, and he gritted his teeth and pressed his forehead against hers as he rode it out.

Maintaining his presence of mind was truly difficult, but he managed and before her pleasure could release its grip on her, he looked deep into her eyes and attempted to penetrate the barriers of her thoughts with the legilimancy he had been studying.

Amazed at how easy it was to penetrate her natural defenses, Tom quickly began sorting through her memories until at last he found the moment she discovered the little diary.

_So_, he thought to himself,_ That ridiculous Weasley girl didn't give my secrets away._ That was quite a relief as he wanted to use the little chit a while longer before having to eliminate her.

It seemed a shame to have to do away with this girl eventually as well. Obviously they had some kind of physical sexual connection. He actually felt remorse at having to let her go, and that surprised him.

He couldn't keep her here in the diary realm or she would certainly die. Then it occurred to him how likely it was that he existed in the real world. Perhaps at this moment his whereabouts were unknown, but he was certain he lived on in some form. Obviously his attempt to create horcruxes was successful (this diary stood as proof of that). And if he existed then he was positive he would again return to power someday.

Tom smiled in a very-self satisfied way. Looking deep into her eyes he gently called her name. "Emilia…" Those eyes which had been empty and unfocused instantly fixed upon him. "Emilia, I want you to do something for me."

The look that spread over her entranced features told him she would never deny him a thing.

"Remember always the time we've shared. Remember how much you need me, Emilia. As soon as I return you to your own bed I want you to replace this book where you found it, and then, as soon as you are able, I want you to come and find me. I may look different to you, and I may not remember your face or your name, but my body will remember yours. Come to me, my darling, and stay by my side forever."

He commanded her to awaken while at the same time casting the spell which would send her back to her own reality seconds from the moment she had left it. It would be as if the whole adventure had never happened, except that her nightgown was missing, having been kept behind as a memento of their sexcapades. That, and the dull ache she felt between her legs, would be the only tangible proof of her adventures this night.

Awakening alone in her bed, the need to locate Tom Riddle immediately began to invade Emilia's thoughts. She knew that soon she would be free of her school age responsibilities, and when that happened she would begin the hunt for her love.

In the meantime, she did as he asked and returned the book to the armchair in the common room. It broke her heart to leave it there, but she was compelled to do it.

From the second she stuffed it behind the cushion until the time the sun chased away the lonely gloom of night, Emilia lay awake in bed fighting the urge to retrieve the book, just to have that part of him near her.

When daylight streamed in through the windows she could fight the compulsion no longer.

Emilia jumped out of bed and raced down the spiral staircase as fast as her legs would take her. As she approached the armchair the eager anticipation inside threatened to erupt in joyful cheers, but then she topped dead in her tracks.

Hot tears fell when her mind accepted what her heart could not – the precious diary was gone; stolen by some horrid thief in the night. Unused to the dark emotions coursing through her, Emilia felt hate build up within her. She cursed the unknown thief who had dared to steal her Tom away, and swore to one day exact her revenge.

* * *

Five months later young Harry Potter located the Chamber of Secrets. He risked life and limb to destroy the deadly creature responsible for all of the mayhem; he also recovered the little red-headed first year girl, and permanently incapacitated the repulsive Gilderoy Lockhart. It was in the aftermath of these events that she learned the truth about her beloved Tom and his magical diary.

And so it was that immediately after she completed her seventh and final year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that former Gryffindor Emilia Bliss packed her bags and set off into the unknown in search her beloved Lord Voldemort.

Read and Review please


End file.
